The Biological Imaging Service offers integrated technologies and expertise through three interrelated services -Electron Microscopy (EM), Light Microscopy (LM) and Histology - and has been supported as an integrated Service by the Cancer Center support grant (CCSG) for the past five years. Biological Imaging provides fee-for-service access to Cancer Center members at the level they require, ranging from unassisted instrument access to full-service sample preparation and data acquisition and analysis. Use of these services has increased an average of 421 percent since the first year of the current CCSG funding period. Biological Imaging occupies a centrally located, 1,806 sq. ft. facility and is fit out with state-of-the-art instrumentation. To meet the needs of Cancer Center scientists engaged in a wide range of scientific endeavors, Biological Imaging Services have grown to include standard transmission and scanning electron microscopy, immunoelectron microscopy (enzymatic and gold labeling), nucleic acid visualization, SEM freeze-fracture, and immunohistochemistry (enzymatic and fluorescence). Confocal microscopy and fluorescence microscopy, computerized image analysis, in situ hybridization (calorimetric and fluorescence), and laser-capture microscopy are routinely available. All types of routine and specialized histological stains are available, affording the Center?s staff access to high-quality diagnostic slides for evaluation of lesions. Technicians staffing the Service are experienced in at least two of the three disciplines that comprise the Service. The result has been the expansion and enhancement of highly integrated microscopy services provided to Cancer Center researchers. John J. Eppig, Ph.D., a developmental and reproductive biologist, has served as the Scientific Staff Supervisor since 1995 and EM supervisor since 1985. Dr. Eppig communicates regularly with the User Group and service personnel to insure that users have equitable service access and that their needs are met in the most efficient, cost effective and technically current manner.